1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel toilet bowl cleaner compositions. These compositions possess antimicrobial properties at the extremely low dilutions which are normally encountered with a product of this nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions which automatically dispense cleaning agents and cleaning adjuncts into toilet bowls have been in commercial use for many years. However, the inhibition of the growth or multiplication of microbiological organisms in products of the above nature has been difficult to accomplish. This difficulty is due to the fact that most antimicrobial agents are ineffective at the extreme dilutions that automatic bowl cleaners are used.
Recently, a new antimicrobial agent, namely, 5 -chloro-2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)phenol has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,720. The assignee of this patent (Ciba-Geigy) has published data (Irgasan DP-300, Publication DC-25) which indicates that the minimum inhibitory concentration of 5-chloro-2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)phenol required for specific micro-organisms is 1ppm for S. aureus and P. mirabilis and 3ppm for E. coli.